


Self Discovery Can Be A Little Hard Sometimes

by Shingeki_No_Kill_Me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming Out, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, I really just don't know what to tag this one guys, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Partying, Self-Discovery, Underage Drinking, he is also very much in denial, reiner is really pretty shallow in this one, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki_No_Kill_Me/pseuds/Shingeki_No_Kill_Me
Summary: An awkward encounter leads Reiner and Ymir to discover themselves through each other. Also known as Reiner's coming out story. Takes place around two years before Like a Flood.I honestly had no idea how to tag this one so I'm going to be adding some things to the notes for further clarification. (:





	Self Discovery Can Be A Little Hard Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this fic is a doozy. I was really excited to write it but I must admit I was a little uncomfortable at times since it hits kind of close to home. Anyway, I'm overall pretty happy with how it turned out and I hope you guys can get some enjoyment out of it too!  
> Reiner/ Ymir for the self discovery portion but afterwards there's some cute Yumikuri
> 
> Other Details (Important!!!):  
> Sexual situations are completely consensual but are also extremely awkward and this is me warning you  
> This fic contains exactly one (1) homophobic slur

He stands in the driveway, staring at the house before him as he finishes his cigarette. He drops it to the ground and extinguishes it with his shoe. The soft thud of the bass can be heard even from out here and his pulse seems to fall in time with it. Reiner heads up the front steps, a bit lightheaded due to his nicotine high. He’s slightly nervous. Not because he’s here – he’s no stranger to parties – but rather _why_ he is here.

Reiner had made it his primary goal to lose his virginity before the end of high school. Even though he's still in his junior year and there’s still plenty of time to spare, why not just go ahead and get it out of the way? He had initially set his eyes on Krista, the cute blonde girl he'd been interested in for a while now, but he ultimately decided to abandon that option. She’s too nice, too sweet, too _pure_ and he would have to face the fact that he would more than likely be ignoring her calls after the deed was done. She’s the type of girl meant for a serious relationship and that isn’t what Reiner has been looking for. Despite his initial intentions, they had actually become pretty good friends and he sees her as more of a little sister than anything now.

Instead, he had shifted his sights to her friend and the host of this party, Ymir. Something about her sharp appearance and dark features had drawn him to her. She had surprisingly agreed when Reiner had asked her out on a date but she had made it very clear that she wasn’t looking for anything serious; a situation entirely too perfect for Reiner to pass up. They had sarcastically flirted with each other for the past few months and had sloppily made out in his truck a few times after school but nothing had progressed any further. Reiner is determined to change that tonight.

He rings the doorbell a couple of times when he reaches the front door, fully expecting Ymir to meet him with her usual sly grin. He is instead met by Krista. She’s drunk. _Really_ drunk. She grins wide and throws her arms back, the drink in her hand sloshing with the motion. “Reiner!” She bounces happily before taking his hand and tugging him inside. She practically drags him along as she runs to the kitchen to show him the spread of alcohol. “Come on, let’s get wasted!” She shields her mouth and side-eyes the other blonde before whispering quite loudly. “And then maybe we can instigate a fight between those two idiots.” She tilts her head towards Eren and Jean who are both grumpily sitting at the kitchen table with Mikasa between them. “And _maybe_ if we're lucky, the sexual tension will finally get to them.”

She's slurring her words as she speaks and Reiner only understands about half of what she had said. He chuckles softly after she’s finished speaking. “I think you’re already wasted…” He ruffles her hair with a grin before swiping her drink away and taking a sip of it. Plain vodka. Not very surprising judging by the way she’s acting.

“Nuh-uh, am not!” She tries to steal her drink back and Reiner grins as he holds it higher. He takes a larger gulp of her drink this time and she punches him in the stomach with a frown. Reiner chokes as it goes down and bends slightly in an attempt to catch his breath. Krista cackles loudly before taking her drink back and patting him on the head. “I’m sorry…” Reiner gives her a weak thumbs up before standing fully

“It’s fine, I deserved it.” Ymir comes between them before laying a hand on top of Krista's head, using her leverage to tilt the shorter girl's head back.

“Hey…knock it off.” Krista pouts slightly before pointing her finger at Reiner.

“It was him! He started it!” Ymir smiles at her sweetly before brushing her hair back. She quickly drops her hand once she notices that it may have been there for a touch too long.

“Alright, alright. Go sit down, I’ll take care of this punk.” Ymir turns to Reiner with a grin after Krista runs off to the living room. “You alright, big guy? She getcha good?” Reiner calms his nerves and tries to make himself seem collected as he chuckles softly.

“Yeah, she packs one hell of a punch.” Ymir leans against the counter beside Reiner before handing him a plastic cup full of whiskey. She’s trying to get it out of her house and Reiner is the only person who'll drink it.

“You’re telling me...one time she stayed over and started having a dream about fighting or something. I don’t know what it was, really, but she started flailing her arms around. Got me right in the nose and I ended up having to get it reset the next day.” Reiner reaches up to press his thumb to her nose, the rest of his hand softly resting on her cheek.

“They did a good job. I can’t even tell.” Ymir shies out of his touch. She isn’t really affectionate towards Reiner and avoids it when she can. He doesn’t mind but he wishes there were something he could do to make their situation look a lot less like what it actually is. He pulls his eyes away from her face before taking a large swig of his drink. He knows he'll calm down with enough alcohol in his system.

They chat calmly for a few minutes and neither of them miss the not-quite-subtle innuendos they’ve both been slipping into the conversation. A loud crash comes from the dining room and the two turn their attention to the table as they hear Eren yell. “What the fuck did you just say to me?” Jean scoots his chair back and stands quickly before pressing his hands against the table.

“I _said_ you’re ugly and you’re the worst fucking goalie our team has ever seen!” Mikasa continues her card game with Armin silently, her face still blank as they shout over her. It’s best just to let them fight it out. Reiner notices Krista snickering from behind the doorway. _Of course_.

“Oh yeah? Well, at least I don’t go crying to my _mommy_ whenever we lose a game! _Faggot_.” He spits across the table as the last word leaves his lips. The room is silent and everyone is staring at Eren with wide eyes. Ymir shifts uncomfortably and Reiner winces. She knows that she shouldn’t let this continue in her home and Reiner knows that he should separate his teammates but they both just continue to watch in morbid curiosity. Jean is stunned before anger blinds him once more.

“Fuck you, Jaeger! I’ll fucking kill you!” He lunges across the table and grabs Eren by the collar before a physical fight ensues. Ymir shakes her head as everyone gathers around to shout, having surely already placed bets. She turns to tug at Reiner’s elbow gently, her eyes focused on the floor.

“Wanna go somewhere a little quieter?” Reiner processes what exactly she means before nodding slowly. _This is it, it’s about to happen._ She takes his hand and leads him from the kitchen to the hallway and down to the last door on the left. She opens it slowly and peeks inside to check for anyone who might be hooking up. She sees no one and tugs the blonde inside quickly before shutting the door behind him and locking it. She stands with her hand on the knob for a moment before turning to face what she thinks is Reiner. It’s too dark and her eyes haven’t adjusted yet so she could be staring at the dresser for all she knows.

Within a moment Reiner presses her against the door and presses his lips to hers. It’s nothing spectacular but he feels it would be rude to get straight into it without any prior preparation. It’s sloppy as usual and he’s thankful that it’s dark so she can’t see him. He raises a hand to slowly lift the hem of her shirt as somewhat of a way of asking for permission. She nods once she catches on and raises her arms as he lifts it off and tosses it to the floor. Ymir works at Reiner's shirt as his hands slide up her sides. It joins hers on the floor shortly after and she slides a hand up to grip his chest before chuckling nervously. “Damn…your tits are bigger than mine.” Reiner grins wide as he moves a hand up to softly lay against her chest, fully expecting a bra.

“Oh c’mon, it can’t be that ba-“ _Oh._ She isn’t wearing a bra; hasn’t been for a while and probably never does. She gives a surprised yelp when he squeezes gently and he jumps back. “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean-“

“It's alright, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Reiner nods slowly before stepping closer. He returns one hand to her side while he uses the other to pinch a nipple softly. Ymir gasps. It feels _sort of_ good but it still really isn’t doing much of anything. It feels kind of the same as trying to tickle yourself. “Umm…can…can we move to the bed?” Reiner takes a shaky breath, much more nervous than he initially thought he would be. _Should I be hard by now?_   He’s more scared he won’t be able to live up to her expectations than anything else.

He nods slowly before realizing that she can’t see him. “Yeah, sounds good…” He wants to impress her so that maybe he'll get a pretty good brag to her friends, so he decides to hook his arms beneath her thighs. She squeals as Reiner lifts her and ends up hooking her legs around his hips to secure herself.

“Please put me down.” Reiner quickly obliges and mumbles a nervous apology before walking backward until his heels hit her bed. Ymir approaches and sits on the edge of her bed with a creak.

“Sorry, it’s just…I know you’re strong and all the girls probably love it when you do that but I just…don’t really care for it.” Reiner sits beside her with a soft sigh. All he’s managed to do so far is mess up.

“I wouldn’t know…I’ve never umm...I’ve never done this before…” He scratches the back of his ear nervously. Ymir sighs heavily.

“Oh thank God.” She sounds surprised. “Neither have I.” Reiner feels somewhat relieved and slides a bit closer to kiss her again. She reciprocates as she lays back on the mattress, pulling him with her. Reiner works at her pants with one hand. She helps him get them off and tosses her underwear with them. Ymir works at the button of Reiner's pants as he rests a shaky hand on her stomach. She’s been quiet for mostly the whole time and for some reason, Reiner starts to feel guilty.

“Is this still okay?” Ymir rests a hand on his shoulder before shifting down a bit.

“Yeah, go ahead.” She smiles and although he can’t see it, he can hear it in her voice. His hand slowly trails down to the folds between her legs, completely bypassing her clit to rest against her entrance (of course). She’s not really wet, Reiner notices. It’s slightly damp but he’s not sure if it’s any different than how a vagina normally is. Ymir presses on his hand slightly, urging him to continue. She isn’t sure why because she knows she isn’t wet. Part of her just needs a little more reassurance to back up a hunch she had had a few months ago, right before their whole thing had started. The blonde slowly presses a finger in and she winces, she’s all too dry and it’s all too thick for this to be even the slightest bit enjoyable.

She takes a shaky breath as he pumps his finger slowly and shallowly. He’s being gentle and she can appreciate it but there’s no way she’s going to get off tonight. She reaches down to grip Reiner through his boxers but when her hand meets what she’s been searching for, it is soft. Completely and entirely. Reiner's breath hitches at her touch. He knows he definitely should’ve been at least the slightest bit firm by now. _I’m a disappointment_. _What will the guys say when they find out_?  Ymir raises an eyebrow.

“Reiner…?”

“I-I’m sorry…must be my nerves.” Ymir snorts softly.

“Maybe you’re just looking at it wrong.”

“Pfft, I don’t think there’s a wrong way to look at it.” He continues for about a minute more but still can’t get hard for the life of him. Ymir gives a frustrated sigh and shifts uncomfortably before gripping his wrist lightly. She pulls his hand away from her before heavily dropping her head against the pillow with a stressed sigh.

“ _Fuck_.”

Reiner sits back on his heels to give her some space. “I-I’ve also had a bit to drink so that could be it…I-I can still umm… _help_ …if you want.” Ymir shakes her head before resting her hands on her stomach. She reaches up to turn the bedside lamp on and Reiner squints as his eyes adjust.

“No, I-I don’t want- I- _damn_ …Reiner…I think I’m gay. Actually, as of right now I think its pretty obvious that I am...” _Oh_. Reiner sighs softly, a little relieved that it isn’t his fault that this has been going downhill. He tries to resist the beliefs that the church and his mother had drilled into him so many years ago, the beliefs that he had tried so hard to abandon, but they inevitably seep into his mind. He keeps his thoughts to himself. “I’ve had some weird encounters over the past few months and I was just trying to get a little reassurance…and I’m sorry I used you for it.” It doesn’t affect Reiner in the slightest. He knew not to expect anything serious.

“It's fine…I was just here for a casual fuck anyway.” He shrugs as he refastens his pants before gathering her clothes and tossing them to her.

“I think you’re gay too…” Reiner pauses to look at her.

“No. I’m not.” Ymir hums softly as she pulls her shirt back on.

“How long have you been soft?” He takes a few hesitant steps towards the bed before sitting on the edge.

“…all night. But I’m not fucking gay, so you can get that idea out of your head right now.” An image of his mother flashes behind his eyes and guilt starts to bloom in his chest. He shouldn’t be here. Ymir hums softly and shakes her head as she leans against her headboard.

“Were you even enjoying it…?”

“Yeah, of course I was.” His eyes are fixed on the floor as the blatant lie leaves his lips. Now that he thinks about it, nothing they’d done together over the past few months had made him feel anything, really. Ymir can tell he’s lying.

“Do you watch straight porn?”

“Yes, of course. Because I’m _straight_.” Reiner is starting to get frustrated.

“Okay…but do you watch lesbian porn?” He shrugs slightly.

“No, not really. I tried a few times but it isn’t really my cup of tea…I don’t see why it even matters.”

“Alright…how about just one woman? By herself. Solo.” Reiner furrows his brow and shakes his head.

“I-I don’t…its…it isn’t as interesting with only one person so I try to avoid it. Can you stop?” Ymir raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms before completely ignoring his request.

“Cutest girl you know?”

“…Krista.”

“Do you have romantic feelings for her? Wanna hold her hand and kiss her and have little blonde babies someday?”

“No…I-I mean…I don’t know.” Reiner lays back against the mattress. He doesn’t like where this is going. Ymir's interrogation is causing him to question his whole life.

“Do you have romantic feelings for _anyone_?” Reiner shrugs. He hadn’t thought about it. That’s not what he’s been looking for, not recently at least.

“Not really…” Ymir smirks at him mischievously.

“Cutest _guy_ you know?” Reiner snorts loudly before crossing his arms.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…I’m not gay!” A pair of soft green eyes cross his mind and his brow furrows for a second. Ymir points to him with a grin.

“Ha! You thought of someone! Spill.”

“I didn’t think of anyone, fuck off.” He grabs a pillow and whacks her with it gently. They’re acting more casual than ever before and Reiner takes it as a sign that neither of them had actually been attracted to the other. But there’s no way he can be gay. It’s impossible. And if he were, what would his mother say? Ymir sighs softly before rolling onto her side, holding her hands up as a sign of surrender.

“Alright…you’re not gay.”

“Thank you. I’m glad we could come to an agreement.” He stands with a smile before turning to leave, satisfied that she’s finished grilling him.

“Hey…I know things got a little weird but I’m not going to kick you out or anything and I’d rather you not drive home tipsy so…you can just stay in here tonight if you want. Bed's big enough even for a gorilla like you.” Reiner turns to face her once more before crossing his arms.

“Excuse me, _gorilla_?” Ymir grins wide.

“I stand by what I said.” Reiner is silent for a moment but he decides that it isn’t too bad of an idea and takes her up on the offer. He climbs into the opposite side of the bed and she turns off the light once he's settled in. He turns his back to her, still upset about the persistent questions earlier. “Night, dummy.” Reiner puffs some air through his nose with a pout.

“Night, asshole.” Ymir grins wide and tugs most of the covers her way before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Reiner doesn’t sleep. Ymir's words are keeping him awake. In all truthfulness, he _had_ thought of someone earlier…or rather part of someone. _That_ _still_ _doesn’t mean I’m gay. Who the hell does she think she is_? He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling with a deep sigh. He clasps his hands over his stomach as he allows his thoughts to drift towards memories of his childhood.

It had been a hot day the summer before Bertholdt had moved to Trost. They had been dead set on making the most of it.  Reiner remembers sitting on Bert's front porch almost every day, splitting popsicles and playing dumb games like “would you rather” or “20 questions”. Sometimes Bert would talk about which girls from class he thought were cute but Reiner had tuned it out most of the time. He used to get distracted easily, especially in middle school, and he would instead watch the neighbor mow his lawn or the flowers flow in the gentle breeze or Bertholdt’s long, dark eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

He gives a frustrated sigh before burying his face in the pillow. Even he can’t deny that it sounds pretty gay. He quickly thinks of something else, another day later that summer. They had been swimming in the lake in the forest behind Reiner's house, the evening sun casting pink and orange beams of light across the trees. He kept staring at his reflection in the water because, for some reason, he would become embarrassed when he looked at the taller boy. There wasn’t anything for him to be embarrassed about. The only thing that had really changed was Bert's appearance. He had lost most of his baby fat and had acquired a slightly toned physique due to their almost non-stop activity over the entirety of the summer. The hot summer sun had deepened his tan and he'd grown a whopping four inches by then. Reiner was almost certain that he himself had matured quite a bit as well but the way Bert had changed had been more noticeable.

Reiner tosses in the sheets uncomfortably. Bert had pretty much been Reiner's only genuine and truly trustworthy friend. The memories are bittersweet. Bertholdt had promised to keep in touch but Reiner had only gotten a phone call or two after he had moved until all contact had stopped. The loss of his best friend made his heart ache at the time but during the year thereafter, he had become quite popular and had gained more friends than he could count. He was well-liked by almost everyone but he still couldn’t form a strong connection with anyone like the one he had formed with Bert. Reiner started hiding things from his mother not too long after, having found the courage to disobey her quietly.

Reiner rubs his eyes before rolling to face the girl beside him. She looks relaxed and must be sleeping quite peacefully having gotten such a heavy confession off her chest. He studies her looks carefully and wonders what exactly had drawn him to her. Was it her personality? Or was it her sharp features, beautiful tan skin, and dark hair? He finds himself trying to piece together what Bertholdt would look like all these years later. Reiner nods off slowly as he thinks about his relationship with an old friend and the girl that had made him question every aspect of his life as he knows it.

 

* * *

 

 

Ymir is the first to wake up. She stretches and shoves her share of the blankets over to Reiner’s side before stopping in the master bathroom to brush her teeth. When she’s finished up, she heads to the bedroom door and unlocks it before opening it slowly. Krista is sitting on the floor across from the door with her back to the wall, sleeping in quite an uncomfortable looking position. Ymir's heart drops as she realizes she had left the other all alone last night. She gently taps the blonde's foot with hers in an attempt to wake her. Krista's eyes flutter as she wakes up and she peeks an eye open to look at whoever has woken her. “Mmh?” Ymir rests a hand on the shorter girl's head as she begins to stand.

“What’re you doing out here? Was the other bed taken?” Krista yawns before humming softly.

“No, just wanted to come in and lay with you…but the door was locked.” Ymir sighs softly. She feels like shit. She’s probably already fucked up her friendly relationship with Krista so there's no harm in coming clean.

“Listen, uhh…I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea anymore. Staying in my bed, I mean.” She scratches behind her ear nervously. “Don’t really wanna make you uncomfortable or anything.” Krista looks past the brunette to spot Reiner’s broad form resting on the far side of Ymir's bed.

“Is it because of him…?” Ymir shakes her head and directs her eyes to the floor. “Then what? Why would you make me feel uncomfortable? We’ve been friends for years...” The brunette grips her elbow nervously before taking a deep breath and dropping her arms to her sides.

“Krista…I’m…I-I can’t tell you. You'll hate me.” Krista scoffs before crossing her arms with quite a sassy look on her face.

“Oh, come on. There’s nothing you could do to make me hate you. What’s up?” Ymir hesitates before tapping her foot nervously. To hell with it, anyone who can’t accept her for the way she is can just fuck off.

“Krista, I’m a lesbian.” Krista laughs softly before poking the taller woman's stomach a few times.

“Yeah, and? So am I. Is that all you were worried about?” She rolls her eyes before shaking her head with a smile. “Geez, you’re so dramatic.” Ymir is stunned. Krista, the girl that has had her questioning her own sexuality for months now, is a lesbian. She stares at the blonde with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. You came out and that’s big…its great. I’m really proud of you.” Ymir nods slowly.

“It's fine…I just…I had no idea...that you uhh...” Krista smiles sweetly before looking away.

“Yeah, well…I uhh…I like to keep it under wraps with how my parents are and all…” Ymir nods before shoving her hands into her pockets.

“Understandable…” The air between them has grown somewhat awkward and Krista attempts to change the mood. She smirks slightly before shifting closer.

“So did you uhh…” She makes quite an explicit motion with her fingers before nodding towards the man in her bed. Ymir grins and shakes her head, looking at him before turning back to look at Krista.

“Nahh we tried but…neither of us were feeling it. Dude's gay as hell, Krista. He couldn’t even get it up for half a second.” Krista smiles as she tries to hold back a small giggle.

“Yeah, he always checks out other guys when we hang out. He always talks to me about ‘this one guy he saw with the hugest biceps' or ‘that guy over there with the rock hard pecs' trying to just pass it off as 'muscle appreciation'. I really don’t think he notices…”

“He doesn’t…I flat out told him last night and he got pretty angry. Argued with me about it for like fifteen minutes until I finally gave up.” Krista nods slowly before peering around Ymir to give Reiner a concerned look.

“Yeah, that’s understandable…his mom is a total nutcase. Super religious but in kind of a culty way...She’s really kind of fucked him up. I won't be surprised if he ends up denying himself for a long time.”

“He’ll come around eventually…I hope…” Krista hums and Ymir rocks back on her heels awkwardly. She wants, _needs_ to break some of this tension or it’s going to kill her. “You want some breakfast? I’ve got some pancake mix and bacon in the kitchen.” The blonde girl smiles as she follows Ymir down the hall

“Yeah, sounds nice.” Ymir exits the hall to find her house a complete mess, as it always is after one of her parties.

“Christ…” She uses her forearm to shove multiple plastic cups off of her counter and stove and onto the floor. She'll clean up later. “Did anyone happen to stay?”

“No, just Connie and Sasha in the guest room I think…Mikasa and Armin took Eren home early and after that, everyone cleared out pretty quick.” Ymir hums softly.

“Oh yeah…? How’d their fight go?” Krista simply shrugs.

“It was alright…Eren has a busted lip and Jean has a black eye. Neither one really came out on top but…Jean really went in on him after Eren called him a…well, yeah.”

“Yeah, I’d imagine. It was kind of harsh.” Krista directs her eyes to the counter as Ymir stands at the stove to cook.

“I really hate that word.” Krista looks really upset and Ymir wishes she could comfort her without it being weird.

“Me too…” The kitchen is quiet with only the sound of the food sizzling to break up the complete silence. Reiner comes in shortly, already fully clothed. He looks pretty nervous.

“Hey, uhh…you want some help cleaning up?” Ymir waves her spatula in his direction before returning it to the griddle to flip a pancake.

“Nahh, don’t worry about it. You want some breakfast?”

“I'll be fine…I should be getting home.” Ymir nods as Reiner begins to fidget nervously. He says he needs to leave but he hasn’t made a move to do so yet. “H-hey, uhh…you’re not going to tell anyone…are you?” Ymir snorts before turning to look at him.

“What, that you’re gay?…or that you’ve got a pretty early onset of erectile dysfunction?” Krista snickers from her seat at the bar and Reiner goes red to the tips of his ears. He turns to look at the blonde nervously and Ymir chuckles softly. “Don’t worry, I already told her _everything_.” Krista smiles sweetly before making a motion implying that her lips are sealed.

Reiner balls his fists at his sides angrily. He mumbles under his breath, a bit grumpy. “I’m not gay…”  Ymir hums softly.

“Are you sure about that?” Reiner pauses for a moment. He can be angry at her for as long as he wants but there’s no denying that she had pushed him to see a little bit of truth in her words.

“I-I…” Reiner sighs before leaning against the wall with a heavy thud. “I’m not really sure…” Ymir smirks, turning to look at him as she hands Krista a plate of food.

“Did you think about it?” Reiner nods slowly in response.

“All night.”

“Sounds like it really got to you…think about it some more, alright? There’s nothing wrong with being unsure.” Reiner hums before standing up straight.

“Alright…but you’re not going to tell, are you?” Ymir sighs softly.

“No, I won’t tell anyone. Now get outta here, Braun…before your mom gets home.” She smiles as she pats him on the back. He had refused breakfast but she still wraps up a few pancakes and strips of bacon for him in a paper towel. Reiner thanks her before making his way to the front door. A faint smile crosses his lips as he leaves, secretly thankful that Ymir had encouraged that which he had been trying for so long to suppress.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to add to the Like A Flood universe for a while and I thought this would be kind of an appropriate way to start. You can definitely look forward to more since I've been really interested in writing about situations that are mentioned in the main fic that may not be getting a chapter solely dedicated to them. Thanks for reading! And as always, please make sure to leave some feedback because I can assure you that it will make me a better writer. (and that's a good thing for all of us lol)


End file.
